If Harry was raised like Dudley
by The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This
Summary: What if the Dursleys were nice. Well, what if they treated Harry and Dudley the same? Meet Harry, your average internet slave, video games addict and youtuber. Now send him to Hogwarts. A freaking castle with no electricity.


**Eh, I was bored.**

It was a bright summers day in Privet Lane. Petunia Dursley was busy pruning her beautiful roses when two wizards suddenly appeared next to her.

"Aaaah!" The blonde women screamed and accidently stepped onto one of her roses. "No, freaks! Go away! Help me! Someone please!"

"Mrs. Dursley we are here to collect Harry James Potter who should have arrived at Hogwarts today. You should be happy for him. Hogwarts is a very prestigious school." Professor Dumbledore said icily.

"But, he barely got through first grade..." Aunt Petunia murmured.

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged worried looks. "Well, we will be taking him now." Dumbledore said, walking past Aunt Petunia and into the house.

"You can't do that!" Aunt Petunia screeched.

"Watch us." Snape said.

"You'll be bringing him back!" Aunt Petunia warned in a wise voice. Then she went back to caring for her roses.

Dumbledore did a quick tracking spell and lead Snape to one fo the upstrairs rooms.

"Looks like this is Harry's room." He said,"We should probably knock."

Suddenly they both flinched as they heard a bloodcurdling scream form inside the room followed by heart wrenching sobs. "I know this form being a death eater, Dumbledore. Trust me when I say that that is the sound fo someone being tortured." Snape said as he flung the doors open.

The horrified wizards froze when tehy saw a small bundel curled up on the floor of the room. The room itself was comepletly dark.

"No..." Dumbledore whispered.

"Nooooooooo!" Harry moaned,"They did...they took...Noooooo!"

"Who? Who took what?" Snape asked only making Harry's distressed cried increase,"Tell us. We can help you."

"You can't!" Harry screamed.

"Yes, we can! Tell us!" Dumbledore said soflty.

"They..." Harry sniffled, then he broke into a new series of sobs again.

"Shhhh, its okay." Dumbledore said,"Just tell us who they are."

"They...they are...I can't say their names..." Harry whispered.

"Okay...Okay, Harry just tell us what they did." Dumledore said calmly.

"They...they teamed against me. All of them against me! And they could fly! They flyed and stuff. They did things that weren't natural. They were obviously-"

"Severus, I think wizard attackeds Harry." Dumbledore said in a worried voice then he asked,"Do you know who the leader was?"

"I can't say his name...oh how he gloated afterwards! I'm going to report him!" Harry suddenely said.

"Report?" Snape asked.

"Shush. He want to go to the authoritites." Dumbledore said.

"Yes!" Harry agreed,"That is what I'll do! Now if only I could remember his name..."

"Lord Voldemort maybe?" Snape asked nervously.

"No! Definitly not." Harry said,"Something with Lord in though. And dark."

"D-dark lord?" Dumbledore asked in a quivering voice.

"Yes! That is right! Yas, I'm not ruined." Harry jumped up and stormed over to where his computer stood in the corner of the room. He opened up his browser and googled something.

"Harry I don't think you should tell anyone..." Dumbledore began.

Furiously Harry tuned towards him,"Well, are you going to give me a new full set of diamond amor then? Huh? I mined for two days straight to get enough diamonds. Are you going to give me your diamonds!? I think not!" He tunred back to his computer and started typing a message in some kind of forum. "Dark... Lord 5..78? Was it?" He mumbled.

The two wizard stared at him,"Potter, what are you talking about?!" Snape finally asked.

Harry turned back to them, suddenly understanding,"Oh, you guys though I was talking about World of Warcraft! No, I'm defnintely talking about Minecraft."

The wizards stared at him.

Someting in Harry's mind clicked,"Um...why is there two grown men in my room wearing roleplay outfits?" he asked suddenly sounding scared.

"Harry, we're not going to hurt you.-"

That did it. Harry had read enough fanficton to know that to fully grown men appearing in

roleplay costumes in your room was bad news. Without waiting Harry raced past the two wizard and was already out the door before they could react.


End file.
